Almas gemelas
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: Lily no puede realizar un patronus corpóreo, hasta que James logra inspirarla.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Absolutamente todo esto, le pertenece a JK.

****Advertencia**: **cualquier falta ortográfica, error de redacción o de teclado, será arreglado a su debido tiempo -esto es: cuando me den las ganas de releerlo-.

* * *

><p><strong>Almas gemelas<strong>

Lily cerró los ojos. Su mente se vio invadida por recuerdos de la infancia.

Ella y Petunia en los columpios de una plaza. Su padre leyéndole por la noche, ambos tirados en la cama. Incluso le pareció oler el tuco, ese aroma que inundaba la casa, mientras veía a su madre cocinar a la vez que cantaba una dulce canción.

Respirando hondo y sin abrir los ojos aún, solo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de aquellos recuerdos, Lily levantó su varita.

― ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Cuando por fin separó los párpados, vio una débil voluta de humo plateado saliendo del final de su varita. Frustrada, se dejó caer en el sofá que tenía detrás.

―No está tan mal―le dijo James. Eran las tres de la mañana y eran los únicos en la sala común―. En serio―añadió, cuando Lily le dirigió una mirada descreída―. Mira, no es necesario ni que lo hagas. Sabes que no te lo piden en el examen.

―Pero quiero hacerlo, James―insistió Lily―. Me sumará muchos puntos.

Él se sentó a su lado y le sonrió con dulzura.

―No va a ser necesario. Sin hacerlo, ya tendrás la máxima puntuación posible. Tú siempre lo sabes todo―la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

―No. Quizá en pociones pueda tener la mejor nota, pero en Defensa… bueno, a ti te va mejor―susurró, bajando la mirada. James se rió.

― ¿Por eso te estás esforzando tanto? ¿Quieres ganarme? Porque si es eso―fingió que se ponía serio―, puedo hacerlo mal a propósito.

―No te hagas el tonto. No quiero que te vaya mal. Solo quiero que a mí también me vaya bien―se encogió de hombros.

―Ya te lo dije―insistió él―, te irá bien sin la necesidad de hacerlo.

―Pero quiero hacerlo.

James rodó los ojos y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Sabía que cuando Lily se ponía terca, no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

―Tú ve a dormir si quieres―le dijo ella―. Yo me quedaré toda la noche si es necesario, hasta que me salga. Pero no tienes que quedarte conmigo. No quiero que mañana estés agotado durante el examen por mi culpa.

―No hay problema, Lils, puedo hacer ese examen dormido―sonrió él.

Lily siguió practicando. James la seguía con la mirada y observaba los fallidos intentos de su novia de convocar un patronus. De a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Lily lo sacudía con delicadeza.

―James, despierta. Ve a tu cama.

El muchacho miró confundido a su alrededor.

― ¿Qué hora es?

―Las cuatro y media.

― ¿Has logrado hacer un patronus?

Lily tardó en contestar. Su voz sonó apenada en cuanto lo hizo.

―Ya no importa. Debemos dormir un poco.

James se levantó. Apenas veía a Lily, solo gracias a las pocas velas que aún no habían terminado de consumirse. Vio el cansancio y la tristeza reflejados en su rostro.

―Espera―la llamó―. Antes, quiero mostrarte algo.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó ella, sin demasiado interés.

―Aquí no. No te muevas, en seguida vuelvo.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos.

Vio a Sirius desparramado en su cama, con una paz que para nada indicaría que se acercan los exámenes finales. Peter, en cambio, murmuraba en sueños. Repetía una y otra vez el hechizo convocatorio. Remus estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared que tenía en la cabecera. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía un libro en el regazo.

―Lunático―murmuró James en la oscuridad, mientras le sacaba el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de noche―. Lunático.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó el aludido, aún dormido.

―Acuéstate.

Con la ayuda de James, Remus se metió entre las sábanas, sin siquiera enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. Apurándose, James agarró algo de debajo de su cama y corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigos.

Lily lo esperaba junto a la ventana.

― ¿Qué…? ―vio lo que James traía en las manos―. No pensarás salir ahora, ¿verdad?

―Serán solo diez minutos, en serio necesito enseñarte esto.

Lily soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. James los cubrió a ambos con la capa invisible y salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Anduvieron en silencio por los pasillos. Se cruzaron tan solo con un par de fantasmas, pero no tuvieron ningún inconveniente para salir por la puerta principal. Lily seguía a James, llena de dudas. El muchacho se encaminó hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―se escandalizó ella.

―Será solo un poco. Tengo que asegurarme de que nadie nos vea.

Caminaron entre los primeros árboles, y James se detuvo cuando se habían adentrado ya unos cuantos metros y Hogwarts ya era tan solo una silueta en la oscuridad de la noche.

―Ilumina tu varita―le pidió James.

― ¡_Lumos_!

La luz que salió de la punta de la varita de Lily les permitió ver sus alrededores. James parecía muy nervioso.

―De acuerdo. Esto que te voy a mostrar, es muy importante para mí. Y… y para el resto de mis amigos… Y es muy peligroso y…―James hablaba muy rápido, lleno de ansiedad y nervios―. Y, Lily, tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie, jamás.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó ella con cautela.

―Promételo, Lily. Necesito que me prometas que será un secreto.

Lily lo observó unos segundos. Sabía que James podía hacer muchas locuras y travesuras, pero era una buena persona. No podía ser algo tan malo.

―Lo prometo. Jamás se lo diré a nadie.

―Bien…

James tomó aire. Hizo un extraño gesto con la cara, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para levantar algo muy pesado. De a poco, sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar. Sus brazos se alargaron y su cara se ensanchó. Lily dio un paso atrás.

Donde antes estaba James, había ahora un hermoso y magistral ciervo. El animal se acercó a Lily con la cabeza gacha. Le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la mano con su hocico, hasta que Lily comenzó a acariciarlo.

―No puedo creerlo―susurró―. James, eres un… eres… Pero… esto es ilegal. ¡Dios mío! ¡James!

James no tardó en volver a su forma humana. Dio un paso hacia Lily, pero ella se alejó.

―James, tú… tú…

―Lily, sigo siendo yo―dijo él con calma―. Soy yo.

―Pero… James… Tú… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué…?

―Cómo… años de estudio, y… bueno, un poco de suerte, supongo. Ya sé, podría haber salido todo mal, pero nos salió bien a todos, así que…

― ¿A todos? ―repitió Lily.

―Bueno, Sirius y Peter también son animagos…

―Pero…

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó James. Ella asintió―. No sabes lo que era ver a Remus después de cada luna llena, Lily. Cuando tú descubriste que era un hombre lobo y comenzaste a visitarlos tras sus transformaciones, nosotros ya estábamos con él para cuidarlo. Pero antes de eso… Se hacía muchísimo daño a sí mismo, y… nosotros no… no queríamos…―soltó un suspiro.

―Hay animagos ilegales en Hogwarts―susurró Lily―. Dumbledore debería saberlo…

― ¡Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! ―le recordó James, dolido.

―Pero, James, ¡es ilegal! ―repitió ella―. Y yo no sabía lo que estaba prometiendo cuando lo hice, yo… no lo sé…

James la observó a los ojos por unos segundos.

―Será mejor que volvamos.

Lily asintió, evitando su mirada. Él volvió a cubrirlos a ambos con la capa. Volvieron en silencio a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez en la Sala Común, James se volteó hacia las escaleras.

―Espero que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte―le dijo a Lily como único saludo.

― ¿James? ―lo llamó ella, antes que comenzara a subir. Él se detuvo, en señal de que la estaba escuchando―. ¿Por qué me lo contaste? ¿Por qué ahora?

James dio media vuelta, para quedar de nuevo frente a ella.

―No lo sé… Yo solo… Te vi tan insegura, con tan poca confianza en ti misma que… Solo quería mostrarte que yo sí confío en ti… Quería mostrarte lo que cuatro chicos de quince años fueron capaces de hacer, para mostrarte que tú también puedes hacer lo que…―James negó con la cabeza―. No lo sé. No tiene mucho sentido. Quizá solo quería que supieras quién soy realmente.

Antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada más, James subió las escaleras de dos en dos y desapareció en el silencio de la noche.

* * *

><p>―Ahora quiero que hagas un hechizo convocatorio no verbal, y me saques esto de la mano―dijo la examinadora, levantando una pluma.<p>

Lily levantó la varita, se concentró e hizo el hechizo mentalmente. La pluma voló hacia ella y la agarró con la mano libre.

―Perfecto―la felicitó la bruja―. Creo que eso es todo. ¿Algo más que quieras mostrarme, querida?

La pelirroja dudó unos segundos.

―Sí―dijo con voz firme―. Me gustaría hacer un patronus.

― ¿Uno corpóreo? ―preguntó la mujer con interés.

―Sí…

La examinadora asintió. Lily cerró los ojos. Pensó en una tarde, hacía dos años atrás, donde ella, Marlene y Mary estaban en el borde del lago, simplemente hablando y refrescándose los pies en el agua. Sonrió al recordarlo.

― ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Abrió los ojos, solo para vez la conocida voluta de humo plateada formándose en la punta de su varita.

―De acuerdo―dijo la examinadora con evidente decepción―, si eso es todo…

―No, espere, por favor―pidió Lily―. Déjeme intentarlo de nuevo.

―Querida, hay muchos más alumnos que les gustaría dar su examen hoy…

―Será solo un minuto.

Y, antes de que la mujer le concediera o le negara su petición, alzó la varita una vez más. Cerró los ojos. Dejó la mente en blanco. Recordó qué se sentía estar feliz. Se invadió de esa sensación de felicidad. Y dejó que los recuerdos vinieran solos, para recordar exactamente en qué momento se había sentido tan feliz.

Muchos recuerdos aparecieron. Y todos tenían algo en común. James Potter estaba allí. En cada sonrisa, en cada caricia. El sonido de su risa, el olor de su pelo. Y solo eso, recordarlo así, la hizo sentirse incluso más feliz.

El último recuerdo antes de levantar la varita, fue el de un ciervo en medio de la noche.

― ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Lily abrió los ojos una vez más, justo a tiempo para ver salir una figura plateada de su varita. Sonrió al comprender qué era.

Una cierva plateada recorrió el Gran Comedor, donde se estaban tomando los exámenes prácticos, galopando libre entre los presentes.

* * *

><p>―Escuché que hiciste un patronus―James se sentó al lado de Lily. No se habían visto en todo el día. Detrás de las ventanas de la Sala Común, el sol ya se escondía tras el horizonte.<p>

―Lo hice―sonrió Lily con orgullo―. Pero, ¿no escuchaste también, de casualidad, qué es mi patronus?

James negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que Lily ensanchaba su sonrisa.

―Una cierva, James―murmuró en tono cómplice.

El muchacho tardó un momento en asimilarlo. Luego, le devolvió la sonrisa. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la coronilla.

―Por supuesto que sí.

El profesor Dalton, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dijo una vez que lo patronus son la forma del alma de la persona que lo invoca. Y si James es un ciervo, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser Lily?

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:

La cursilería del nombre de este fic, es por falta de ocurrencia.

Gracias por leerlo.

Ceci :)


End file.
